disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Staves
' Alice's Magic Wand' Price: '''200,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Item, Enlarge person, Reduce Person, Righteous Might, Circle of Death, Keen Edge, Lesser Confusion, Confusion, Price 100,000 Decorated with a cute little kitty and some frilly ribbons, it possesses some strange powers from another world instilled upon it by a little girl who traveled there once. This staff works like a +2 Spell Storing Light Mace in addition to a staff. This Staff allows use of the following spells. Enlarge Person (1 charge) Reduce Person (1 charge) Righteous Might (2 charges) Circle of Death (3 charges) Keen Edge (2 charges) Lesser Confusion (1 Charge) Confusion (2 Charges) While wielding this staff, you gain access to the Dreamspun Bloodline of a sorcerer using your character level as your sorcerer level to determine your powers. You can only access any of these powers so long as there are charges left on the staff. You also become immune to the effects of items with random chances both good and bad, such as those from a deck of many things, a rod of wonder, or primal magic (Though some forms of primal magic may still have a way of effecting you). Once per day when you cast a spell, you can choose for all creatures effected to also be effected by a random roll on the primal magic table. The save DC for the primal magic is the same as a spell of whatever level you cast. ' Almighty Staff' Price: '''90,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Detect Secret Doors, Identify, Detect Alignment, Locate Object, Blood Biography, Locate Creature, Scrying, Battlemind Link, Price 45,000 A Powerful and glittering staff that can see the future. The Almighty Staff can be used as a +1 Heavy Mace when not being used as a staff. The staff allows you to use the following spells. Detect Secret Doors (1 Charge) Identify (1 Charge) Detect Alignment (1 Charge) Locate Object (1 Charge) Blood Biography (2 Charges) Locate Creature (2 Charges) Scrying (2 Charges) Battlemind Link (3 Charges) While wielding this staff, once per day you can cast a Foresight spell on yourself that lasts for 200 minutes. Activating this is a swift action. ' Circe's Wand' Price: '''280,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Awaken, Animal Growth, Strong Jaw, Life Bubble, Greensight, Barkskin, Goodberry, Charm Animal, Calm Animal, Price 140,000 Circe's Wand is a wand given the blessing of a powerful nature witch. Circe's wand is treated as a +2 Aberration bane warhammer when not being used as a staff. Circe's wand grants the following spells. Calm Animals (1 Charge) Charm Animal (1 Charge) Goodberry (1 Charge) Barkskin (2 Charges) Greensight (2 Charges) Life Bubble (2 Charges) Strong Jaw (2 Charges) Animal Growth (3 Charges) Awaken (3 Charges) While holding the staff, you gain the Fey bloodline as if you were a sorcerer of your character level so long as there is at least 1 charge left on this staff. In addition, while wielding it you gain the Wildshape ability of a 6th level Druid. If you are a druid, you are treated as if you were 4 levels higher, and can use it 2 additional times per day. While in an animal form, you retain your ability to speak. ' Eclipse Wand' Price: '''180,000 · '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Aspect of the Wolf, Moonstruck, Rage, Confusion, Lesser Confusion, Strong Jaw, Bloody Claws, 90,000 Price A Powerful wand said to control the power of the moon. The Eclipse Wand doubles as a +2 Lycanthrope bane Silver Light Mace when not being used as a staff. The Eclipse Wand grants access to the following spells. Aspect of the Wolf (3 Charges)* Moonstruck (3 Charges) Rage (1 Charge) Confusion (2 Charges) Lesser Confusion (1 Charge) Strong Jaw (2 Charges) Bloody Claws (1 Charge) While wielding this staff you gain access to the Darkness domain with the Moon sub domain as if you were a cleric of your character level so long as the staff has at least one charge remaining on it. In addition, while holding on to this staff, the bonuses that Aspect of the wolf provides are not enhancement bonuses but untyped. ' Emperor's Scepter ' Price: '100,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Murderous Command, Charm Person, Heroism, Greater Heroism, Suggestion, Charm Monster, Dominate Person, Heroes' Feast, Price 50,000 A fancy and regal staff that proves your Nobility. The Emperor's Scepter grants you access to the following spells Murderous Command (1 Charge) Charm Person (1 Charge) Heroism (2 Charges) Greater Heroism (2 Charges) Suggestion (2 Charges) Charm Monster (3 Charges) Dominate Person (3 Charges) Heroes' Feast (4 Charges) While wielding the Emperor's Scepter, you increase the save DC of all of the spells you can cast with it by +2. In addition, you gain telepathy out to 1,000 feet, however only to those currently effected by one of the spells listed above. The Staff can be combined with the magic item "Rod of Lordly Might", and when the two are combined, not only do you gain access to all of their powers, but the following. All of the saves from the Rod of Lordly Might are effected by the +2 bonus granted from this, and all of the save DC's are modified by your own Charisma modifier instead of the one listed, unless your own is lower. While both items are combined like this, while you're holding on to it, you are treated as if you possessed the Nobility domain with the Aristocracy subdomain as a cleric of your level, so long as you have 1 charge left on this staff. ' Fortuna Price: '''140,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Crafter's Fortune, Borrow Fortune, Heroic Fortune, Mass Heroic Fortune, Time Stop, Price 70000 ' ' Oh Fortune, like the moon, you are changeable, ever waxing and waning; hateful life first oppresses and then soothes as fancy takes it; poverty and power it melts them like ice. Fortuna can be used as a +2 Ominous Great Club You gain access to the following spells when wielding this. Crafter's Fortune (1 charge) Borrow Fortune (2 charges) Heroic Fortune (1 Charge) Mass Heroic Fortune (2 charges) Time Stop (4 charges) While wielding Fortuna, whenever you cast time stop the number of rounds are always maximized. Finally, once per hour, you can reroll any d20 roll you make, even after you've already seen the result, however you must take the second result, even if it's worse. ' Orb Scepter ' Price: '''75,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Aqueous Orb, Molten Orb, Orb of the Void, Ball Lightning, Prismatic Sphere, 37,500 A Magical scepter that holds within it powerful magic orbs. The Orb Scepter works as a +1 Light mace when not being used as a staff. The Orb Scepter grants access to the following spells when wielded. Aqueous Orb (1 chrage) Molten Orb (1 charge) Orb of the Void (4 charges) Ball Lightning (2 Charges) Prismatic Sphere (4 Charges) While wielding the Orb Scepter, you can equip it with on orb item. This orb's bonuses and penalties stack with any other orb item you have equipped. Wielding another Orb Scepter grants no additional bonuses. ' Requiem' Price: 110,000 Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Ear Piercing Scream, Shatter, Sound Burst, Discordant Blast, Echolocation, Dirge of the Victorious Knights, Price: 55,000 A musical staff that resonates with catchy tunes. The Requiem Staff works as a +2 Cold Iron Quarterstaff when not used as a staff. The Requiem Staff grants the following spells. Ear Piercing Scream (1 charge) Shatter (1 Charge) Sound Burst (1 Charge) Discordant Blast (2 charges) Echolocation (2 Charges) Dirge of the Victorious Knights (4 charges) While wielding the Requiem staff, you can use Bardic Performance as the bard class feature. This is done as a bard of 5th level. If you are already a bard you increase your level by 5 for the purpose of using your bardic performance. ' Rose Regalia' Price: '''45,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Envious Urge, Malicious Spite, Unadulterated Loathing, Lover's Vengeance, Unnatural Lust, Seducer's Eyes, Delay Pain, Moment of Greatness, Price 22,500 He who dares not grasp the thorn, Should never crave the rose. The Rose Regalia doubles as a +1 Throwing Returning Scythe when not used as a staff. The Rose Regalia grants the following spells. Moment of Greatness (1 Charge) Delay Pain (1 Charge) Seducer's eyes (1 Charge) Unnatural Lust (1 Charge) Lover's Vengeance (1 Charge) Unadulterated Loathing (1 Charge) Malicious Spite (2 charges) Envious Urge (3 charges) While holding the Rose Regalia, you add it's enchantment bonus to charisma based skill checks as a morale bonus. Once per day while wielding this weapon, as a standard action you can throw it up to 30 feet away and create a black tentacles spell where it lands. The black tentacles spell uses your caster level, and uses your relevant spell casting ability modifier to determine the strength score of the tentacles. ' Stardust Rod' Price: '''145,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Items, Star, Mega Star, Giga Star, Omega Star, Tera Star, Peta Star, Price 72,500 The Stardust Rod is treated as a +1 Quarterstaff as well as a +1 Throwing Returning Starknife when not utilized as a staff. The Stardust Rod allows the use of the following spells. Empowered Star (1 Charge) Mega Star (1 Charge) Giga Star (2 charges) Omega Star (3 charges) Tera Star (4 charges) Peta Star (5 charges) While wielding this weapon, you can fight with it normally, or make a ranged attack and fling the star knife off at enemies. When this hits it deals the Starknife's base damage. Both weapons can be enchanted separately. So long as you have 1 charge left on this staff, the Star Knife is treated as a returning weapon, however it returns after each attack, rather than at the end of your turn. Three times per day you can cast Magic missile from this as if you were a 15th level caster. Casting Magic missile in this way is a swift action. ' Apollo's Staff Artifact' A Legendary symbol of the God Apollo, granting it's wielder many of his powerful capabilities. Apollo is a +5 Conductive Flaming Warhammer when not used as a staff. Apollo possesses 50 charges unlike other staves and allows you access to all spells on the Bard Spell list, Each spell costs a number of charges equal to it's spell level. While wielding Apollo, you gain access to the Sun Domain as a Cleric of your own level. If you are an Oracle that follows Apollo, you also gain 3 revelations from the Solar Mystery so long as the Staff has at least 10 charges left. Once per day as a move action you can cast a Phantom Chariot spell as if by a 20th level caster. The chariot possesses a number of hit points equal to 1/2 of your own+ the amount listed in the spell's description, and uses your armor class. Allies within 30 feet of the chariot gain a +2 morale bonus to attack rolls and saving throws, and enemies must make a will save DC: 58 or take a -2 penalty to all d20 rolls for as long as the Apollo Staff is on this plane of existence. This penalty can only happen once and never again unless they are cured, in which they can be effected again. Destruction: 'You must travel to space and present the weapon before a star while whispering praises to Apollo. Apollo will appear to you and offer you a trade. If you accept, he will take the staff, and you will gain the bardic performance ability of a 20th level bard. ' Aphrodite Artifact A staff granted only to those who have become paragons of respect amongst Aphrodite's followers. The Aphrodite is a +4 Grayflame Holy Heavy Mace when not used as a Staff. Aphrodite possesses 50 charges unlike a typical staff. In addition, it allows you access to all Paladin spells as well as all enchantment spells. Each spell costs a number of charges equal to the spell's level. You gain a +4 bonus to all save DC's for enchantment spells you cast, and can roll twice and take the better result of any charisma based skill checks you make against someone who may be attracted to you. In addition, you gain the Charm domain and all of it's powers using your level as your cleric level to determine their strength. You also gain access to all of the spells and powers in the Love and Lust Subdomains. '''Destruction: '''You must denounce love and lust in all of it's forms and become celibate. Every year that you go on without loving or lusting after anything drains 1 from the staff's charge maximum. After 50 years the staff will lose all charges. You will be unable to love again and as such are treated as being genderless for the purposes of creatures gaining bonuses against the opposite sex or against creatures taking penalties against the opposite sex. The Weapon retains it's battle capability as a weapon, but loses all magic and enchantments.